


reeling with the feeling (don't stop, continue)

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rimming, begging, and hair-pulling for mynameislame</p>
            </blockquote>





	reeling with the feeling (don't stop, continue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duplighoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplighoul/gifts).



"Oh, god," Tyler whimpers. "Josh-"

Josh cuts him off with a quick smack on his leg. "No talking," he says sternly before moving back down to Tyler's dick. Tyler shoves a hand in his mouth to keep from crying out as Josh swallows the head. He doesn't know how Josh got to be so good at deep-throating, but he's sure as hell not going to complain.

Josh keeps both of his hands on Tyler's hips to keep him bucking up. He keeps his eyes fixed on Tyler's, and Tyler feels himself fold, submitting to Josh.

"Roll over, on your knees," Josh murmurs after releasing Tyler's dick. Tyler complies.

Josh traces his hands over Tyler's legs and ass before leaning in and-

Tyler accidentally releases one, harsh sob before shoving his fist back into his mouth when he feels Josh's tongue on his ass, licking in. It's nearly too much, and yet he's trying to push himself closer.

Josh digs his nails into Tyler's thighs, and Tyler stops moving, and instead whimpers into the pillow in front of him as Josh uses his fingers to spread Tyler's ass open further, tongue (torturously) slowly opening him up.

Josh finally stops, and Tyler wants to cry with relief when he hears the sound of the bottle of lube being opened. It's still a surprise, though, when he feels two cold, slick fingers slip into his ass. Tyler whimpers into his pillow as Josh scissors his fingers, rubbing his thumb over Tyler's perineum. He fucking sobs when Josh runs a finger over his prostate.

"Shut up," Josh mutters as he pulls his fingers out. Tyler hears the sound of Josh sliding on a condom, and they both moan as Josh pushes in. Tyler's on his hands and knees, doing his best to stay quiet as Josh thrusts. He feels Josh's hands moving up his back, fingers running through his hair.

Oh. His hair.

"Don't make a sound," Josh says. On the surface he sounds composed, but Tyler can hear the tension beneath it.

Josh shifts his hips a little, and his cock starts hitting Tyler's prostate with each thrust. Tyler tries, he really tries, but a loud moan escapes his lips.

"One more strike," Josh warns. He moves a hand down to Tyler's dick, and strokes once.

Tyler sobs once, harsh like it's being ripped out of him. He tries to muffle it with his hand, but it's too late.

"And you're out," Josh mutters, the hand still in Tyler's hair tightening. Tyler whimpers as he pulls, pain going straight to his dick.

Tyler's nearly in tears now, pain and pleasure balancing each other out. He's so overwhelmed, overwhelmed to the point he can't possibly come. Josh is hitting Tyler's prostate with every thrust, one hand pulling his hair and the other slowly jerking him off.

"Beg," Josh grunts. "You can fucking beg."

"Please," Tyler whispers, before clearing his throat and saying, "Please, Josh," a little louder. "Josh, oh god, I need to come, I _need_ to, oh god, my god, _please_ , please."

"More," Josh demands.

"I need you, please, let me come, I want to come with you in me, make me feel like yours, Josh. Please, _please_ let me come."

Josh doesn't respond, instead begins to jerk Tyler faster, harder until Tyler is sobbing as he comes. He hears Josh swear and feels him thrust harder, erratically, until Josh is coming inside him.

Tyler collapses once Josh is finished, bones suddenly feeling lead-coated.

"Good scene?" Josh asks, pulling out and lying down beside him.

"Fucking best scene," Tyler yawns, grabbing Josh's hand.

They fall asleep, Tyler's head buried in the crook of Josh's neck, Josh's lips pressed against Tyler's hand, and their fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> To the lovely mynameislame:
> 
> I didn't know if you wanted this kind of hair-pulling or if you wanted it during blowjobs or if you wanted it more extreme. Hopefully you enjoyed it either way.


End file.
